


The Collection

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise has a collection he doesn't like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collection

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Daily Deviant. Not as smutty as it could have been, but I think it works. Beta’d by the ever-lovely Ragdoll. :) Any further mistakes are my own entirely.

It had started when he stumbled across a small alcove in the library filled with discarded snapshots.  He knew they were discarded because they were stuffed in boxes in no particular order when it came to house, year, or any other information he could discover.  Even more, he knew they were discarded because some of the photos had been ripped in half, or crumpled as though they’d been tossed out.  

These were photos that students had left behind, hadn’t wanted to keep, or forgotten about.  Abandoned when they had gone home for the summer.  Most had been perfectly boring and ordinary.  Shots of the castle, of the lake, even shots of Hogsmeade.  There were solo shots of students studying, or friends laughing together, shots of Quidditch matches long forgotten, shots of feasts from days before Dumbledore had even been Headmaster.

But among these photos, he had found something unexpected.

Blaise had always had a bit of a crush on his Head-of-House.  The man wasn’t kind or sweet, nor was he beautiful in the way Draco was.  But there was something about him that drew Blaise to him.  

So, when he found the shot of a young looking Snape, somewhere around his own age, lounging on a bed and almost smiling at whoever was taking the photograph, he paused to get a better look.  What he saw when the scene in the photo continued to unfold shocked and aroused him.

Snape’s grin broadened.  His hand slid across his chest, and though his shirt had been closed, Blaise could now see it had been unbuttoned already.  The two halves of the shirt slid away under his hand, and Snape’s chest was revealed, hairless and pale, but for the slight flush around his shoulders and neck.

Once the shirt was gone, the picture-Snape focused on his slacks, undoing them slowly and teasingly for whoever was holding the camera.  And once they were off, he lay back, perfect, lanky and pale against the dark green bedspread, took hold of his cock, and began to stroke down his length, and back up again, in long graceful strokes.

The first time, Blaise had stared, transfixed, until the photo-Snape had brought himself to orgasm, and the loop of the photo had started again.  He’d hurriedly stuck it in his pocket and returned to his dorm for a very needed wank.

The picture had come out many times in the next few weeks, but it was always the same, and Blaise soon began to wonder if he might find others there as well.  He returned to the library, and to the alcove, and began to thumb through the boxes, pulling out possible pictures and laying them out on the table there so that he could see how they changed.

The second he found was the picture of a young man with long black hair and laughing grey eyes.  Nothing like Draco’s, and yet somehow, there was a similarity.  He was beautiful, whoever he was.  Blaise wondered how old the picture was.  The Hogwarts uniform had been unchanged since the twenties at least, so there was no way of knowing without a name to go with the face.  

This boy was a lot more mischievous than Snape.  He started out dressed, but he wasted no time slipping out of his clothes.  He spent a great deal more of his time smiling for the camera nude, showing off his naked body, and stroking not just his cock, but further back as well.  After several minutes of playing with himself, the boy posed for the camera on his knees, one hand on his cock, the other fingering his arse.  Then, the boy threw back his head, and had the picture included sound, Blaise was sure he would have moaned as he began to come into his hand.  It had been a new favorite, though he often lay the two pictures—the one of Snape, and this new boy—side by side so that he could watch them both as he stroked himself at night.

Blaise continued to return to the alcove to look for more photos, and was surprised at how many of this type of picture he’d eventually found.  Dark boys and light, some from each house, and best of all, several that he recognized quite well.  Lucius Malfoy, for one.  He was more angular than Draco, who had always been so fae, but still beautiful to watch as he played with himself.  A marble statue of a boy come to life.  There was another that Blaise was sure had to be Potter’s dad.  Brown eyes where the green should be, of course, but sleek and muscled, and far happier than he ever recalled seeing Potter, grinning as he stroked himself to orgasm.

He’d even found a few with different boys together.  Some just kissing, but some doing a great deal more.  Like the one of the black-haired boy whose eyes looked like Draco’s kissing another boy of the approximate same age with shaggy, pale brown hair and sad eyes.  He’d found no other pictures of that boy, though.  He wished he could.  He was so beautiful, and so slight that he looked as though Blaise would have been able to pick him up quite easily.  His friend seemed content with the kiss, though.

Every new picture had gone into his collection.  It soon became an obsession.  Moments when he wasn’t focused on homework or classes were spent either in the library to find more of the shots—the place seemed full of the boxes, and Blaise was sure he’d never tire of finding new ones—or in his dorm, wanking to the pictures.

When he returned home for the summer, the collection went with him anywhere he went.  He’d bought a small wood-inlay jewelry-box just large enough for the photos to lay in face up.  He’d gotten quite a set of them in just the three months since he’d found the alcove.  He couldn’t wait to return to school so he could look for more.

Then he’d been invited to Draco’s for a week.  It was a dilemma.  Should he go?  And if he did, should he leave the photos behind, or take them with him?  What if someone there found them?  But Draco had insisted, so he had gone.  And the Collection had gone with him.

It had been late one night, and he’d pulled out his current favorite—a tall, slender black boy with skin much darker than his own, who came not once, but twice before the picture repeated, when Draco slipped into the room without knocking.  

The two boys had stared at each other for a long moment.  Blaise, with one hand on his cock, and the picture in his hand, and Draco wide-eyed and disbelieving at what he saw.

“Draco, what…” Blaise started, placing the picture face down, and sliding it under his pillow, but Draco interrupted him, moving quickly across the room, and snatching the photo from him.

“What is that?” he asked, not looking at the photo, but at his friend.  “I’ve seen you with it before, I think.  Or with others, perhaps?”  His eyes were narrowed, though Blaise was pleased he had yet to look at the photo.  It could have been worse.  It could have been the one of his father, though he’d been embarrassed to pull that one out here, or it could have been the one of Snape, which would have been at least as bad.

“Just…something I found,” he managed, neither admitting to nor denying the existence of others.

Draco’s eyes were glittering, and Blaise knew that he wouldn’t accept that answer.  “Found?  Should I ask where?  You’ve been keeping things from me, Blaise.  I thought we shared everything.  I knew you’d been acting oddly the last few weeks of school, but I thought it was exams and end-of-year rubbish.  Not that you were cheating on me with a picture,” he scowled.

Blaise rolled his eyes, hoping that Draco would believe him when he reassured him.  “Please, it’s just a photo.  It’s hardly like I have another person here with me.  Throw it away if you want. It’s not that big a deal.”  It was, but he didn’t want Draco to know that, of course.  To him, each photo was irreplaceable.

“Really?”  Draco took the photo in his hands, and moved to tear it, stilling when he caught a flash of alarm on Blaise’s face.  “I didn’t think so,” he said partly in triumph and partly in annoyance.  “So, who is he?  A new beau you didn’t want to tell me about?”  Draco flipped over the picture to look at the boy in it and goggled at what he was doing.  “Who…?”  He stopped and watched for a moment before glancing up at Blaise, cheeks slightly pink.  “I don’t recognize him from Hogwarts.  But he looks our age.  Maybe a year older.  Who is he?”  The tone was still harsh, but he seemed honestly curious now.

Blaise glowered.  He hardly wanted to admit the truth to Draco, but it wasn’t something otherwise easily explained.  The boy in the picture was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, after all.  “I don’t know.”

Draco snorted.  “What do you mean, you don’t know?  You were wanking to his picture.  Surely you’ve got some idea…”

“I told you.  I found it.”

Draco settled onto the bed, looking down at the picture for a long moment, then back up at Blaise.  “And where, exactly did you find it?”

Blaise certainly didn’t want to tell him about the nook, but nothing else came immediately to mind, so he simplified things.  “The Library.”

Draco’s eyebrows went up at that.  “At school?”  Blaise nodded.  “Someone was stupid enough to leave something like this lying around the Library?  Salazar.  What if one of the teachers had found it?”

Blaise sighed, annoyed now.  “Well, they didn’t.  I did.  May I have it back, please?”

Draco was looking carefully at the picture, and Blaise noticed a look of surprise flash across his face.  “Wait, I think I know this guy…”

Blaise snorted.  That was highly unlikely, but he’d humor Draco if it meant he’d get the picture back.  “Oh?  Who is it?”

“An Auror.  I think.  I recognize him from the last time father took me too the Ministry.  I think he said that he’s the one in charge of looking for Black.”

“The prisoner who just escaped?”

Draco nodded.  “Yeah.”  Then he frowned.  “But that means this picture has been in that library for a long time.”  He looked up at Blaise.  “Where exactly did you find it?”

Blaise sighed.  Draco was obviously not going to let this go.  “I found an alcove with a bunch of old photos in boxes.  It was there.”

A smile spread across Draco’s face.  “So that’s why you kept going off to the library,” he said.  He leaned forward.  “How many did you find?” he asked, and Blaise could see his eyes were glowing with interest.

Blaise sighed.  Well, Draco knew, so he might as well go for broke.  He reached over the side of the bed, and into the cubbyhole in the bedside table, pulling out the box.  “Here.  Look for yourself.”  He handed Draco the box.

Draco grinned at him, and opened the box.  His eyes widened at the stack.  Blaise knew he had more than two dozen now, and it took Draco a while to skim through the stack, stopping every now and then.  When he reached the picture of his father, he watched until it had restarted, then looked up at Blaise with a grin.  

“Well, you have been holding out on me…”  But he definitely didn’t seem upset.  “Very nice indeed.  You’ll have to show me when we get back to school.  I look forward to seeing who else we could find.”  He leaned forward and kissed Blaise, then ran a finger down his torso, and across his still-interested cock, which twitched at the caress.  “Which is your favorite?”

Blaise grinned and reached for the one Draco’d originally taken from him.  “This one.  But I do have a few others…”  He pulled the little box towards him and began to sort through the pictures, pulling out some of his favorites.  Maybe sharing them with someone wouldn’t be so bad after all?  



End file.
